Cats and Penguins
by The Doctor's Discord
Summary: A wonderful romance between a cat and penguin. Read, review, enjoy. NO FLAMES!


Cats and Penguins

It was a beautiful day in central park. Private, with gleeful look and his face, was strolling in the park by himself. Luckily for him, his team gets a day off or two because of the parades going around town. Skipper's fear of everything he's done with the team will be compromised because of these parades, so he set days off for the team. Anyway, he walks down the park happy and gleeful until he sees a strange figure sticking out of a tree. It seemed like it was trying to get out of the hole of the tree. Private walked up to it and spoke.

"I wonder what that is. Maybe Skipper can help?"

"What? Who said that?" the figure said loudly.

"_Boy, is it loud or what?_ Don't worry little critter. I'll help you." Private said while trying to climb up the tree. Private held its end and pulled. The creature yelped in pain, but he still pulled until… _POP!_ Private and the figure both fell out of the tree and landed on each other. The figure was none other than that adorable little cat Max. Private opened his eyes to see Max on him and looking straight back at him. There was an awkward silence until Max got off and helped the fallen penguin up.

"Thanks for getting me out of that tree trunk. Wait a minute. Private!" Max said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'm… wait. Max! It's you!"

Both of them shared handshakes, even a hug from Max. For some reason, this made Private blush a little. _'Why am I blushing?'_ he thought. This was a strange reaction even for Private. He just let it go and spoke.

"So, Max; what were you doing that you got caught in there?"

"Eh… I was trying to catch a squirrel and yadda yadda yadda… I got caught in there." Max said, finishing with an embarrassed smirk. Now Max started to blush a little at the sight of private.

"_Weird? Am I…blushing?"_ He thought to himself, confused.

"So Max," Private said, breaking him out of his trance. "I was just about to go and get some Snow Cones. Would you like to come?"

"Sure, why not! I need the food anyway." Max said, patting his stomach and laughing a little. Then they both went to the vendor. As they got back from the snow cone vendor, they brought Carlos along so they were able to give a snow cone to Marlene as a gift.

"These snow cones are wickedly brilliant." Private said.

"I know right?" Max praised.

"It'd be great to have more, but I think one's enough." Carlos said.

"Yeah. Hey Private, I gotta ask ya; did you and everyone else know that Carlos looks exactly like me?" Max asked.

"Do you? I haven't noticed." Private said cheerfully.

"Come on! Look at us. I mean, we're both skinny alley cats with yellow fur and brown strips. We're both are from New York and speak with New Yorker accents." Private then looked at both cats in confusion.

"Uhh, no, I don't see it."

"Oh come on! You can't see that Max looks like me?" Carlos exclaimed.

"And you can't see that Carlos looks like me?" Max also exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I just don't see it." Private said, gleefully. Then both cats face palmed at the same time.

"Hey guys!" Marlene greeted as she ran to the trio.

"Hello Marlene." Max said.

"Oh, hi Max!"

"We got you a Snow Cone!"

"Really? Thanks!" Marlene said.

"Of course." Private smiled.

Carlos then handed her the snow cone.

"So, anyone want to do something?" Asked Max.

"I can't. I have a date with Stacy." Carlos said.

"And I also have a date. It's with Skipper." Marlene said.

"So, I guess that leaves me and Max." Private said. "Awesome! We get to have so much fun!"

"Paranormal Activity 3 time!" Max cheered.

"Paranormal Activity? Uh…sure, why not?" Private said.

"Yeah! Wait, did you want to see something, Private?"

"Well, I wanted to see the Lunicorns, but if you want to watch…" Private said with a little disappointment.

"Hey, don't worry. How 'bout we watch your Lunicorn thing first and 'Activity' later?" Max smiled.

"Sure…" Private smiled, blushing.

Private then felt really nervous around Max all of a sudden. He couldn't really understand what the feeling was. Max then picked out Private's Unicorn DVD and put it in the DVD player that they took from Alice. They couldn't fit it to H.Q., so they rolled it to a secluded spot no one went. They sat next to each other. Private blushed as he was sitting next to him. He then realized the feeling he was getting around Max, he was actually crushing on him. After the show was over, Max then took the disc out and put it in the case.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, that was actually pretty good." Max said.

"Ye…yeah…" Private stammered.

"Okay…well, I'll just be putting in Paranormal Activity 3." Max said.

"Uh, yeah, put it in." Private said.

While they started to watch, clouds began to form. Suddenly, drops of rain began falling. They didn't notice at first, but then Private felt a rain drop.

"Max, I think its raining."

"Is it? Well if we can get to your habitat quickly, we-" He was then interrupted as the rain began falling rapidly.

"We need to find something to keep us dry." Private said.

"How about that?" Max said, pointing at a park bench under a tree.

"Perfect!" Private replied huddling underneath the bench. They then sat down as they were trying to dry off. Suddenly, they heard the loud crackle of lightning. This caused Private to jump back and grab Max. Max just looked at him.

"Oh, Sorry. I'm just...scared of thunder." Private said.

"It's alright." Max said, patting his back.

Private began to blush. This confused him. Why was he blushing? Was it cause of Max? Then another crackle of thunder went off, and a burst of lightening came down a mile away. Private cried out and wrapped his flippers around Max's body and buried his head in his chest. All Max could do was smiled a little. He found his heart racing a little bit. Private noticed this and looked up. He looked in his eyes. Max was confused though, but suddenly, everything around him seemed to slow down. They both knew the feeling now. They were falling in love. Max then leaned in as Private did the same. Private pressed his beak in between his mouth in a kiss. Private's little body shook against the cat's. Both were nervous as they kissed but kept a hold on one another. Then suddenly both pulled back. They were happy but shocked at the same time.

"Private…um, did we just kiss?" Max asked confused.

"I think so…" Private said, also confused.

"I'm a little shocked."

"Me too. I haven't kissed a guy." Private said. "Is it...normal?"

"I... don't know." Max admitted.

He was feeling a bit ashamed, even though the kiss had felt right. He didn't want him to be ashamed for what he did.

"Oh God, what will Skipper think?" Private yelped, breaking Max out of his trance.

Max then wrapped an arm around Private and patted his shoulder

"I don't know." Max said.

"What if he kicks me off the team?" Private asked.

"That's a bit far fetched, but, if that is so, then we should keep our love a secret."

"What if he finds out?" Private asked.

"We have to be careful then."

"What about Marlene? Could we at least tell her?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You mean it's safe to tell her?"

"Of course. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Thank you Max. I love you."

"I love you too Private." Max said, kissing him for the last time before leaving with him to Marlene in a new found love.


End file.
